


Tales of the Inquisition's Agents

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Death, Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Mystical Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Пташки Соловья летят во все края
Kudos: 6





	1. Прорицатель тайн (Первый Страж, агент Лелианы)

Две недели, чтобы добраться до крепости. Месяц — чтобы привыкли, перестали спрашивать имя, научились не замечать. Два с половиной — чтобы выучить расписание патрулей, узнать, у кого ключи, запомнить, кто с кем спит, выяснить, кто чаще прочих отлучается в местную таверну.

Две секунды — чтобы умыкнуть ключ. Гаретт заметит не раньше, чем проспится, а к тому времени Вейспхаут окажется в паре десятков миль позади.

Ключ был тяжелый, бронзовый. Из тех, что отворяют двери и сундуки, скрывающие тайны.

Когда-то давно Настоятель продал немногословному человеку в капюшоне пару секретов, чтобы выручить горстку серебра. Он занялся этим делом, потому что хотел помочь семье, остался в нем — потому что почувствовал вкус к такой работе. Монеты, сколько бы их ни было, не могли сравниться с тем волнительным чувством, что возникало, когда перед ним готова была открыться очередная тайна. 

Он капнул заранее припасенного масла на петли. Проверил, не установлены ли ловушки в проеме. Осторожно прикрыл дверь за собой и оглядел поле боя.

Горели настенные светильники. В воздухе висел тяжелый запах северных благовоний. Высились до потолка шкафы, набитые книгами, пожелтевшими свитками, костяными тубусами. 

Сапоги с мягкой подошвой и выучка не подвели — ступая вперед, Настоятель не слышал собственных шагов. 

Двадцать один шаг вперед. Оглядеть стену в поисках скрытых механизмов. Замереть, прислушаться. Попробовать левую дверь. 

Настоятель добрался до лаборатории, где запах реагентов был сильнее запаха благовоний, нашел спальню с нетронутой постелью, обнаружил помещение, где хранились руны и знаки. В комнате с камином поискал рычаги — безуспешно. Отметил, что обитых бархатом кресел два — одно напротив другого. Остановился перед дверью, которая, похоже, вела в кабинет. Прислушался к тишине.

Первый Страж занимал целое крыло, которое никогда не покидал; право посещать его во всем Вейспхауте имели лишь четверо. Распоряжался в замке сенешаль, вопросами поставок руководила интендант, расписание патрулей составлял камергер. Верховный констебль за два с половиной месяца лишь однажды появилась в Вейспхауте, и настоятель видел ее только издали.

За дверью будет пусто, понял Настоятель.

Он оказался прав.

Первый Страж оказался чучелом. Непропорционально высокое, оно восседало за столом, положив руки на столешницу. К диковинному головному убору крепилась полоска ткани, которая открывала взору лишь глаза, прикрытые лишенными ресниц веками. Фаланг у пальцев было многовато. 

Чад благовоний, испускавших сизые ленты дыма, не мог скрыть сладковато-трупного запаха скверны.

Настоятель взялся за бумаги на столе. Три донесения от патрулей. Доклад о Бреши. Доклад стража Ренье. Тевинтерский манускрипт, не хватит времени скопировать. Карта с отметками.

Настоятель потянулся к поясной сумке за бумагой и вздрогнул от постороннего звука.

Спустя секунду он понял — это смех.

Инстинкт почти сдернул его с места в безотчетном желании укрыться. Он знал, что это было бы его ошибкой, и принудил себя стоять.

Чучело пошевелилось.

— Прошу прощения, — сказало оно. — Не мог отказать себе в удовольствии. 

Оно чуть наклонило голову, глядя на Настоятеля. Подняло удлиненную руку, указало на обитый бархатом стул с высокой спинкой.

— Присаживайтесь. 

Еще было время предпринять попытку — быть может, безнадежную — удрать.

Но любопытство всегда было первейшим грехом Настоятеля.

Он занял предложенное место.

— Да, я — порождение тьмы, — сказало чучело, качнув головой — тихо звякнули золотые украшения в головном уборе. — Это я изобрел Посвящение, стал первым из тех, кого теперь называют Серыми Стражами, и бессменно пребываю на этом посту несколько столетий. А теперь — не ответите ли вы любезностью на любезность? Скажите, кому вы служите.

— Тому, кто больше заплатит, — хрипло сказал Настоятель; ему не нужно было прикладывать усилия, чтобы выглядеть испуганным.

Порождение тьмы сплело свои бесконечные пальцы в замок.

— Ложь, — вздохнуло оно. — Вы не первый шпион, пробравшийся сюда за столько лет. Вы не знали, что обнаружите, но обнаружили меня. 

— Кто-нибудь из моих предшественников выжил? — спросил Настоятель.

— А вот теперь вы забегаете вперед, — укорило Порождение. — Хорошо. Что вы хотели бы знать?

— Вы — один из магистров древности? — спросил Настоятель.

Порождение наклонило голову.

— Склонен заподозрить, что Орлей — несмотря на ферелденский акцент, — сказало оно. — В Ферелдене мало хороших шпионов. Мы почти не получаем оттуда вестей. Да, вы правы — это воистину так.

— Есть и другие? — спросил Настоятель.

Порождение вздохнуло — совершенно по-человечески.

— Возможно. Если они и проявили себя — наши стражи-командоры стали слишком подозрительны и самостоятельны, чтобы сообщить об этом.

— Ложь, — предположил Настоятель.

Порождение тьмы рассмеялось. Звук был странный, немного сдавленный — словно хохотал над последней шуткой висельник.

— Почему вы создали это? — спросил Настоятель. — Все это?

— Кто-то из нас отправился в Золотой Град, потому что жаждал могущества, кто-то — ибо так повелели Боги, — сказало порождение и прикрыло глаза полупрозрачными веками. — Мы не желали конца света. Я долго искал способ остановить то, что мы принесли в мир. Посвящение оказалось приемлемым решением. Однако я полагал, что делаю своих соратников подобными мне — правда выяснилась не сразу.

— Они приняли помощь Порождения тьмы? 

— Вас там не было. Они бы приняли любую помощь.

Настоятель знал эти интонации; он слышал их неоднократно. Он помолчал мгновение, а следующий вопрос задал шепотом — неожиданно для себя:

— Был ли он действительно золотым?

Порождение тьмы открыло глаза — светлые, в них едва угадывался оттенок голубого.

— Инквизиция, — сказало оно. — Это приятный сюрприз. До сих пор лишь тени от теней вашего тайного канцлера падали на нас.

Оно поднялось — оказавшись даже выше, чем Настоятель ожидал — и подошло к остекленному шкафу. Открыло створку. Время вопросов подходило к концу. 

— Мне редко выпадает счастье беседовать с новыми людьми, — сказало Порождение. — И впервые нас почтила визитом новорожденная Инквизиция. 

Три шага. Стилет в рукаве. Нужно отвлечь, чтобы выиграть время. 

— Значит, ваши способности схожи с тем, что были у Корифея, — сказал Настоятель. — Вы контролируете разум тех, в ком течет скверна. Так вы управляете стражами Вейспхаута.

Порождение тьмы обернулось к нему, обе руки заняты: в одной — кубок, в другой — склянка с темным зельем.

— Ошибочное суждение! Мы всегда...

Лезвие отсекло часть платка, прикрывающего лицо, вспороло кожу и мышцы шеи. Хлынула черная кровь. Настоятель успел сделать шаг к двери — и его пригвоздило к стене, будто океанской волной.

Порождение тьмы зажимало рану ладонью — сквозь длинные, сизо-лиловые пальцы сочилась черная муть. Когда-то, сотни лет назад, оно носило обсидиановую маску — ее осколки въелись в кожу и пробили горло, но порождение все равно продолжало дышать и говорить. 

Оно крепче сдавило свою шею, словно пытаясь остановить кровь.

Давление на каждую кость в теле Настоятеля начало ослабевать, и он вдруг поверил, что сможет это пережить. 

Распахнулась прикрытая дверь. Сенешаль сжимал в руке меч. Порождение тьмы перевело на него взгляд, просвистело:

— Нет... только не ты. 

Сенешаль в два шага оказался рядом и накрыл пальцы порождения своей светящейся ладонью.

Маг. Проклятье.

— Кто это? — спросил сенешаль, не удостоив Настоятеля и взглядом.

— Инквизиция, — прошептало порождение.

Оно убрало руку и слегка запрокинуло голову. Голубоватое сияние целительной магии высветило на его коже темные линии вен; кончик носа словно отсекло когда-то, и теперь тот неровно зажил. 

— Зелье для Посвящения, — тихо сказало порождение. — Не нужно убивать его.

Сенешаль убедился, что кровь больше не идет, медленно убрал ладонь. Наклонился за кубком и зельем — послушная марионетка.

Что ж, подумал Настоятель. Прощай, мама. Жаль, написать леди тайному канцлеру уже не получится.

Потребовалось лишь малое усилие, чтобы уколоться о собственную булавку.


	2. Письма из Серо (агент Лелианы, маркиз Серо)

_Соловей,_

на первый взгляд, маркизат ничем не отличается от десятка других ленных владений, рассыпанных по Орлею; бывшие когда-то королевствами, они еще не вполне забыли об этом. Люди здесь в первую очередь считают себя жителями Серо, и лишь потом — орлесианцами, а власть абсолютно и безраздельно принадлежит юному маркизу. Местные называют его Владыкой Дорог и Полей — наследие аламаррского прошлого, не иначе — и, кажется, скорее любят, чем боятся.

В течение нескольких дней я имел удовольствие свести знакомство с тремя персонами, имеющими в городе немалое влияние: Элегантной Аббатиссой, Улыбающейся Гильдмистресс и Поставщиком Чая. Справедливости ради, аббатиса действительно представляла собой верх элегантности, с губ гильдмистресс не сходила улыбка, а среди товаров торговца наверняка нашелся бы и чай. Если у тебя есть такая возможность, выясни, пожалуйста, их настоящие имена. Уверен, лишним это не будет.

Город расположен так далеко на западе, что его не затронули ни гражданская война, ни восстание магов. Стекольные мастерские работают день и ночь, маркиз не позволяет местным лордам излишних вольностей, и люди здесь боятся разве что леса. Я нахожу их опасения весьма разумными, учитывая, что в Тирашане обитают долийцы, не жалующие людей, а Зеленолесье облюбовали висельники, с которыми неустанно борется стража маркиза. Ходят слухи о некоей Лихой Разбойнице — как водится, она грабит богатых и отдает добычу бедным. Поскольку меня можно причислить к богатым, я сам стараюсь держаться подальше от лесных троп.

Остаюсь твоим преданным слугой и другом,

_Бастард_

_Соловей,_

в Серо процветает довольно необычный культ — поклонение Андрасте-в-Маске. Ее статуи — с закрытым лицом и луком в руках — здесь повсюду. Мне даже довелось поучаствовать в мистериях. Должен сказать, это был потрясающий опыт. Облаченные в черные мантии, с лицами, скрытыми масками, мы в торжественном молчании окружили идол, подвешенный к ветвям поваленного дерева. Наша предводительница, в которой при свете полной луны я без труда узнал Элегантную Аббатису, говорила о древних путях и скрепленных договорах.

Безобидная, но все же ересь.

Не думаю, что это требует нашего вмешательства сейчас, но когда на Солнечный Престол взойдет новая Верховная Жрица, не забудь положить мое донесение ей на стол.

_Бастард_

_Соловей,_

Поставщик Чая связан с мятежниками. Говорит, что он родом из Орзаммара; быть может, твои агенты под землей узнают о нем больше.

Молчаливый Охотник не разговаривает, но я видел, как он владеет мечом — школа Академии Шевалье Вал Руайо, вне всяких сомнений.

Своевольный Бард развлекает маркиза не только игрой на лютне. Он кажется пьяницей и повесой, но на деле опытен и осторожен — ни амарантайское красное, ни подосланная девица не смогли развязать ему язык.

Начитанная Фермерша прибыла из Тевинтера, но пока мне не удалось выявить ее связи с венатори. Она очень любезна со мной. Уверяет, что понимает меня: когда-то она приехала в Серо, чтобы исследовать древние манускрипты. Старая маркиза дала ей доступ к заброшенному крылу шато. Она думала вернуться в Минратоус к весне. Она осталась навсегда и стала Начитанной Фермершей.

Я верю ей.

Знаешь, Соловей, люди в Серо почти не лгут.

_Бастард_

_Соловей,_

я напросился с Веселым Бароном на охоту. Плелся в самом хвосте. Было легко отстать и съехать с тропы.

Видит Андрасте сквозь прорези своей маски, я сделал это.

Я съехал с тропы.

Я думал: все эти суеверия вокруг леса призваны скрывать правду.

Они и были правдой.

Я не знаю, как скоро Маркиз забрал меня. Я до сих пор чувствую вкус болота во рту. Маркиз смеялся: не шутите с Хозяином Леса. Спрашивал: что вы надеялись найти? Я молчал. Боялся узнать, что больше не смогу говорить.

Злые языки болтают, что Маркиз безумен. Но как можно остаться в своем уме, имея дело с тем, с чем приходится сталкиваться ему?

Горячий ужин, треск дров в камине и подогретое вино со специями заставили меня поверить: я вырвался. Но когда сгустились сумерки, я выглянул в окно и увидел сквозь стену дождя бесконечный лес, обхватывающий Серо плотным кольцом...

У него сквозь шлем растут рога и глаза светятся зелеными.

На прощание Маркиз сказал: на полях и дорогах вы под моей защитой, но в лесу все принадлежит Рогатому Рыцарю.

Мне кажется, я до сих пор в лесу.

_Бастард_

_Соловей,_

Я проснулся нынче ночью и обнаружил, что Маркиз сидит в изножье моей постели. Я не знаю, как он вошел. Возможно, я перестал запирать дверь на ключ? Возможно, ему открыла хозяйка? Да и важно ли это?

Я подумал тогда: он знает. Знает о моих донесениях, об одежде с эмблемой Инквизиции в потайном отделе сундука. Люди нашей профессии должны быть готовы к такому повороту. Совсем недавно Маркиз послал двоих агентов к разбойничьим кланам — вернулось полтора.

Но в Серо есть что-то страшнее смерти.

Маркиз сказал: седлайте лошадь, не медлите ни дня, он выпустит вас, никто не остается здесь против своей воли.

Потом он улыбнулся и добавил: но знайте, вы никогда не сможете изменить Серо; вы можете лишь стать ее частью.

Я смотрел в янтарные глаза Владыки Дорог и Полей и верил каждому его слову.

Люди в Серо почти не лгут.

Прощай, Лелиана.

_Заблудившийся Посланник_


End file.
